


Let's watch Spectacular Spider-man

by SonnieCelanna



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Television Watching, Uncle Ben - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnieCelanna/pseuds/SonnieCelanna
Summary: A strange girl kidnaps Peter Parker and those close to him just a little bit after Gwen kissed him on thanksgiving. She knows his identity and possesses powers he can't hope to fight against. What does she want?Mainly to show him the future and for the truth to come out. When she tells him it could save lives....Well he couldn't refuse,





	Let's watch Spectacular Spider-man

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't worry about the references to My Hero Academia Sarah makes. I use the same character for these kind of fics so it's just there as an Easter egg for anyone who has read both stories. Has no real bearing on this one.

Gwen tried her hardest not to hyperventilate herself into a coma as she ran into her room as soon as she and her father arrived home. She slammed her door a little harder than necessary and jumped onto her bed, recalling what she did.

It was thanksgiving. Peter Parker, her long-time friend and her recently realised crush, had been surprised when she and her father had shown up for dinner but they wanted to make sure they had something nice on the day after Peter’s aunt had just gotten back from hospital from a heart attack.

The fact the woman had health problems wasn’t necessarily surprising, Peter had gotten good at causing people to worry over the last summer break but…If she disappeared, he’d be all alone, family wise at least.

Not to mention, Aunt May was like family to Gwen in her own way, more like a kindly grandma than an aunt but she couldn’t stand to see anything happen to the woman.

Then, when they were leaving, she had kissed Peter!

She had kissed her crush.

…and he didn’t kiss her back. Not that she had given him much opportunity to. Then like a coward she ran away and now she has no idea if Peter is mad or confused or if she made a mistake and it was eating at her. She hit her pillow in frustration before standing up and walking over to her coat she had thrown over her chair when she walked in, rummaging through the pockets for her phone.

She felt the cool metal in her hands but before she could take it out, a bright flash suddenly occurred.

“AHH!”

The last thing she heard before the world blacked out was her father’s concerned voice.

“GWEN!”

* * *

A long black-haired girl with an ample figure sat crossed legged, hovering above a perfectly good couch, seemingly in thought. The room she was in had another couch and quite a few chairs and beanies scattered around. Behind her a feat was laid out, that had evidence of being used yet seemed to have no food taken from the table. If one were to look out the windows, they’d see nothing an endless black void. Terrifying to most, comforting to the teen in the room.

“Hmm…worked for 1-A but…..” The figure muttered before opening her eyes and snapping her fingers. Suddenly the front of the room changed, everything from before disappearing and being replaced by a professional looking cinema, with names on labels on each seat. The back of the room remained the same feast, however there seemed to be a few additional foods and drinks.

The chair closest to her read ‘Harry Osborne’, which she frowned at slightly. Picking who to bring here was a hassle, and for every questionable choice made justifying this harder.

Oh well. She waved her hand and the cinema screen in front of her showed various people all milling about, none seeming to be doing anything pressing or important.

‘Great. Now one last thing.’

She hopped down the seats and flipped onto her feet, imitating the boy she would be bringing here among others soon. She looked at a seat of DVD’s that had titles plastered over the front.

‘My Hero Academia’

“Hope they appreciate the knowledge they have now.” The teen muttered before she clicked her fingers and the DVD’s were replaced by two cases.

‘Spectacular Spider-man’ was the tile on both. One for season one and another for season two.

She sighed lightly. Hopefully, this would work out alright. With that thought, she retreated to the shadows and snapped her fingers. A moment later, a gathering of teenagers and adults appeared.

* * *

Peter Parker, king of the nerds, also secretly Spider-man’s head was killing him, and not just over the confusion of Gwen kissing him but his spider-sense, his special ESP style warning power was going mental and it was like a jackhammer to his brain.

It had confused him at first, starting just a few moments after he was left frozen on his doorstep but it just proceeded to get worse and worse from there. He kept looking around for any sign of danger but saw none.

He kept his hands ready on his web-shooters and an eye on Aunt May who didn’t seem to notice his worry, to pre-occupied with reading a letter she had dug out from somewhere.

Then it died out. Everything went white, then black.

Then he was in a cinema. He thought to leap up to the ceiling, change quickly into the red and blue spandex hidden under his clothes but a set of voices confused shouts stopped him.

“What the?!” That was…Flash Thompson?

“Where….Where are we?!” Aunt may, that was definitely Aunt May

“PDNY! Whoever brought us here, show yourself!”

The brown haired boy turned to look around and felt his blood get a little closer. He really hoped this wasn’t anything villainous, because just about everyone he cared about was here.

Gwen Stacy hid behind her father who had pulled out his pistol, aiming around in the dark. Harry Osborne, Flash Thompson, Rand Robertson and Kenny Kong were all looking to each other for answers.

His aunt stood beside a table filled with food, looking around in shock. ‘Please don’t have a heart-attack now, please please please.’

Mary Jane Watson looked unamused for lack of a better word, just folding her arms and looking around. Liz Allen, Sally Avril and Glory Grant all huddled up similar to the boys.

  
The ones that really surprised Peter though were Felicia Hardy AKA black cat, out of uniform, J Jonah Jameson and his family, Betty Brant and even Robbie Robertson.

Suddenly, Peter realised he could start a club with the amount of people he knew with alliterate names like his own.

Even the Connors were here, with their kid, who looked so confused.

For a moment, Peter thought that was everyone before he noticed a lone figure at the back, who remained silent.

He walked around to get a better look and the world froze as the man’s features became visible, his heart got stuck in his throat. His voice trembled.

There’s no way. It wasn't possible.

“Uncle Ben?”

The world goes silent at Peter’s voice. Everyone turns to look at him before following his gaze. Most everyone, save one or two people knew about Ben Parker, whether through the papers or Peter himself.

Aunt May made an audible noise, one that sounded both like a sob and laugh. “B..Ben? Is that…”

Time seemed to stretch on for a million years before he smiled back, holding out his arms. “It’s me. The real me.”

Everyone noticed the second line seemed to be directed Peter oddly but the boy didn’t seem to care as launched forward at speeds no one knew him capable of, barrelling into the man and pulling him into a hug.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Peter whispered quietly, low enough only the man beside him could hear. “I should’ve…..I didn’t save you…”

“Hush. I know what happened Peter. I couldn’t be more proud.” The elderly man said in an equally quiet tone. “Now, perhaps you should use your special talents to figure out where we are, kiddo?”

“Ben?” Aunt May’s voice sounded so fragile. Like she would crumble from the lightest tap. Emotionally she probably felt that way as well. She cupped the mans cheeks before hugging him herself. “I’ve missed you. So much.”

The man snaked one of the hands he had on Peter around the elderly woman and made a shushing noise as she slowly started to sob into his shoulders. Then, before anyone could say anything Peter pulled away from his uncle and looked up into the corner.

“So I’m guessing Miss Mysterious up there’s responsible for this?” he asked and the black haired girl from before flipped out in front of them, landing on a seat that seemed to materialise out of nowhere.

“Perceptive, Parker.” She said with a smirk while George pointed his gun at her. She held up her hands with a bored look. “Please, even if I did let you fire off that dreadful thing, it wouldn’t hurt me.”

The police captain didn’t yield, making the girl sigh. “Alright people, let me explain.”

As she said this, she snapped her fingers and everyone but the super powered teen froze. “Huh? What the?!”

“Explain to you that is. Firstly, what do you think of my cinema, Spidey?” She asked innocently and the brunette’s eyes went wide as he started to flail.

“Spidey?! What do you mean, I’m not-“

“Peter. Don’t bother. I know everything about your little super-powered escapades.” The girl then flashed a cocky smile at him as she saw his hands get ready to use his web-shooters. “Fight me if you want, seeing you in action is always nice. It will be futile though.”

“What is this? You kidnap me and my friends to the movies and act like there’s nothing wrong with this?!” He asked as he crouched down, ready to pounce. “I’ve heard some people call movie critics evil but this is ridiculous!”

“Ouch. You wound me, Pete.” Sarah mocked hurt, before turning to him and looking him in the eye. “I’m not a villain though. Actually, I did this to help you and everyone else here.”

“Help? By kidnapping?” Peter questioned as he relaxed just a little. “Like I can just take your word on it, I don’t even know you.”

“Correct.” Sarah said. “You don’t know me. Just like almost everyone else here doesn’t know you. The real you that is. The Spidey and Peter Parker as the same person you.”

“You’re threatening my secret identity? Why,?! Money? Cause i don't have any to give!”

“Oh dear, I see how what I said could be misconstrued.” Sarah shook her head before grabbing one of the DVD cases and throwing it to him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the cover. “Let me try again. My name is Sarah, I have powers that are…..well let’s just say they make Spider-man look about as powerful as a toddler. The DVD’s are just formatting for ease. Long story short.”

She looked him in the eyes as he completely stood up, no longer trying to fight.

“On those discs are your past and your future. For both sides of your life. If you agree to let everyone here, and I mean everyone watch then not only will you be able to get lifesaving knowledge, you might even finally get a break.”

Peter shook his head. It was tempting, really tempting. “But…I can’t just give up my secret Identity! If I do-“

“Aunt May, Gwen, everyone you love will be in danger?” Sarah finished, taking a sip from a can of juice that seemed to materialise from nothing. “I understand your concern, which is why I took steps to alleviate it. I made sure to only let in people who it was safe to tell. Though Harry’s presence might concern you, I think he needs to see what is coming for himself.”

Peter was quiet as he flipped the case around before he suddenly eyed JJJ with a doubtful glance. “What about J Jonah Jerk over there? You’re really gonna tell me he’s trustworthy?”

The teenage girl pulled out a remote that had a face on each button.

“Did he sell you out to Rhino? I’m sure he won’t reveal your secret. If you still need comfort I even made this, a memory remover basically. Press the button and every memory gained in this room disappears. Of course, that shouldn’t be an issue.” Sarah then snapped her fingers and Uncle Ben unfroze, looking around for a moment. He looked at the girl who nodded and he sighed.

“Peter. This girl….she already told me what she wants to do here.” The man began and he kneeled down slightly, putting his hand on the spider powered hero’s shoulders. “I think…you should do it. If you decide not to then that’s fine, I can only imagine what it’s like trying to maintain that secret. Still….”

“What….what happens if I refuse?” Peter asked as he looked up the teenager, who got rid of the chair she sat upon with a wave of her hands.

“Then I’ll give you and your aunt a few minutes with Ben here and send everyone else back with no memories of this. Your aunt will awake thinking this all to be a dream, and only you will know the truth. I can’t let him go back with you, it would…..break a code I can’t ever allow myself to disobey.”

The brunette looked at his uncle who just gave him a look.

A look that screamed words that didn’t even need to be spoken to Peter anymore, as the haunted his every waking AND sleeping moment.

“If…if people are in danger then I have a responsibility to help whenever and however I can. I’ll do it.” He said without hesitation. Sarah beamed as she snapped her fingers again and everyone else resumed moving.

“Peter? Mister Parker? How did you get over there?” Gwen asked, looking between them and where they stood a moment ago confused. Before they had a chance to explain, Sarah began to speak.

“You all have seen super powered villains and a super powered hero at this point. My own powers are…..different from what you’re used to though. I have an ability to I call ‘Rapid Evolution’, though that’s a work in progress name.” She said as she walked down to the cinema screen, all eyes on her. “Basically, any power I see, fictional or real, I can copy but changing my own biological make-up. Given some time I could circumvent my natural limits and keep going on and on until I reached what I am now, a point of practical omnipotence.”

Everyone who understood the word shuddered at the implications of it.

“I actually don’t want to keep these powers for too long, but before I get rid of them, I wanted to do some good. You all know Spider-man.”

“Hah! I knew that wall-crawling menace was involved here!” J Jonah Jameson suddenly shouted, earning him a glare from Ben and Flash.

“Well….you’re not wrong he’s involved but no he’s not the mastermind behind all this like you’re thinking JJ. Spider-man has a connection to everyone, besides me, in this room. It’s time you all saw who the Spider-man really is. There’s information here about past, present and future that you will want….or need to see for your own safety.”

She turned as the screen turned on and an episode selection screen popped up, with a prominent image of Spider-man clinging to a wall.

Episode 1 was selected.

“And of course, most importantly, what maintaining this secret is doing to the alter-ego of Spider-man. So sit down, because he already consented to this.”

Everyone, kind of reluctantly, took their seats.

Peter Parker was feeling so many conflicting emotions and his head was an erratic storm of thoughts.

One stood out among the rest though as he took his seat, Aunt May to his left and Uncle Ben to his right.

If he could spend more time with his uncle, then he wasn’t sure he could have refused even if he wanted to.

  
With that thought, the light of the room died down and the episode began.


End file.
